


if i'm honest

by lovemenow



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, dk how to explain this, i miss woongmin, i wrote this at 2am, like thats literally just it, narrative?, no dialogues it's just woong, so pls read, woong is in love, woongmin boyfies agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: Youngmin was his world.





	if i'm honest

**Author's Note:**

> something really really simple <3 woongmin always knows how to tug on my heartstrings eek i should probably make a youngmin counterpart for this one :o comment if i should
> 
> talk to me on twt [ @lymprint](https://twitter.com/lymprint)!!!!
> 
> mwah  
lovemenow

If Jeon Woong was honest, he’d admit that being in Im Youngmin’s arms is his favourite feeling in the whole world. He’d admit to being weak when the elder man pulls him close and rests his chin atop his head, strong arms wrapped around his torso and fingers carelessly tracing shapes on the small of his back. He’d admit to feeling safe whenever he hears the steady pace of Youngmin’s heart palpitating in his chest and he’s tightly enveloped in the embrace, kisses dropped on his hair and whispered sweet nothings like honey dripping from the elder’s plush lips.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that waking up in the mornings with Youngmin made him feel like a kid on Christmas morning. He’d admit their lazy 11a.m.s are his favourite, he’d admit that staying in bed till the sun is high above their heads and only getting up to eat lunch is the best part about his whole day. He’d admit that he likes the way Youngmin sits him on his lap and they somehow always end up making out and get red and flushed and flustered. He’d admit to finding his lover absolutely breathtaking when the sunlight dances through the windows and curtains and casts shadows on his visage, skin glowing and dark hair messy against the pillows.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that Youngmin’s touch was addicting. He’d admit that every time their hands brush against each other’s on the subway he feels his stomach twist and coil, he’d admit that with every print Youngmin leaves on his skin it’s as if he’s on fire. He’d admit that he’s always finding excuses to hold his hand, to touch his face, to push his hair out of his eyes. He’d admit that the feeling lingers for what feels like forever, even when the elder man isn’t with him.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that Youngmin drives him insane. He’d admit that every time he lays him down on the sheets he’s anticipating his next move eagerly, impatiently. He’d admit that his kisses made him dizzy, he’d admit that the way his full lips scatter themselves across the skin of his neck makes him feel like screaming. He’d admit he gets turned on when he sees the love marks littered on his chest and his hips, like flowers blooming in vivid reds and purples. He’d admit that he loves the way Youngmin pins him to the wall with his hand around his neck, he’d admit to wanting to bask in the sounds that tumbles out from his mouth when he gives him pleasure. He’d admit he goes mad when Youngmin goes rough on him, hands roaming wildly and voice hoarse, sweat dripping and hair sticking to his forehead. He’d admit that the look in his eyes as he watches him fall apart in front of him is the cherry on top, and the way Youngmin puts him back together and takes care of him with so much caution like a piece of fine china is enough for him to come back for more.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit Youngmin feels like home. He’d admit that wherever he is, as long as the elder is with him, that’s home. He’d admit that there’s nowhere he’d rather be than with Youngmin, where his whole heart is. Youngmin, who he comes back to every weekday after work, who would give him comfort and reassurance when he needed it the most. He’d admit that the way their hands intertwine and their legs tangle under the sheets feels like a part of his daily life, he’d admit that Youngmin was like the sunrise and sunset of each passing day. He’d admit that Youngmin is the one who he wants when he’s having the worst day or after a tiring event for work. He’d admit that the elder man is all he ever needed.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that Youngmin is beautiful. He’d admit to wanting to kiss his lips every chance he gets. He’d admit to thinking even the stars can’t compare to how his bright eyes twinkle and glint. He’d admit that his physique was perfect, from his broad shoulders to his just-nice thighs, his prominent collarbone to his slender fingers. He’d admit Youngmin is breathtaking after sex and the most ethereal first thing in the morning. He’d admit that he can’t imagine his lover without his flaws. He’d admit that Youngmin didn’t need to try to be attractive, he liked the elder the way he is.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that their fights and arguments only makes him love Youngmin even more. He’d admit that every row they have made him realise what kind of a person he is, every quarrel an eye opener to his morals and his values. He’d admit the silent treatments that go on for days makes him understand his lover, and the whispered apologies beneath the sheets when they climb into bed are incomparable to anything else. He’d admit that as much as he hates bickering, the small disagreements and disputes between them make them grow.

If Woong was honest, he’d admit that Youngmin is his whole universe. He’d admit that Youngmin was his everything, the highs and lows of his life, the one who makes him laugh and cry all the same. He’d admit that he wouldn’t change anything about their relationship, he’d admit that he wouldn’t change anything about  _ Youngmin _ . He’d admit that the elder gave him all that he ever needs and more. He’d admit that nothing beats waking up and falling asleep next to him every morning and every night. He’d admit that only Youngmin makes him smile the way he does, he’d admit only the elder knows his way around his heart when he’s upset. He’d admit that Youngmin is the reason why he wants to live the next coming days and weeks and months and years.

And thank God Jeon Woong is honest.


End file.
